User blog:Jeff Strongman/End Of The Line
(after escaping in the plane) |exp3 = 10,000 (per 2 secured bags) |image = Rsz 1prison.jpg |picw = }} "Someone'' wants to take over Hector's bussiness,but we can't let that happen.You need to fly to New York.But you can't just buy a plane ticket,and go there.No,everyone knows your faces.Since Bile and Alex are busy,and we have a buyer for a big airplane,we have to steal one from the airport.However,that comes after we bust Matt out of prison.He is the only person who knows how to pilot a plane.Or will be. " —Bain offering the job to the crew. '''End Of The Line' is a three-day heist in PAYDAY 2 that is contracted through Bain.The crew is instructed to break Matt out of a low security prison,make him pilot a plane to New York where the deceased Hector's main meth lab is located,steal his coke,and finally kill the person who wants to take over. The heist gives moderately high xp if all the bags are secure,however speedrunning is not available due to the amount of objectives. Day 1 Assets ' Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-armored-escape-watchdogs.png|Armored Escape Asset-thermal-paste.png|Thermal Paste Assets election day 2 ladder.png|Ladder to Second Floor Bigoil-asset-keycard.png|Extra Keycard for Security Office ' Objectives: *Enter the prison *Find the security office *Open the door(119 seconds if drilling) *Download the database(299 seconds)-Can be skipped if players found Matt's cell on their own. *Wait for Bain to locate Matt's jail cell-Can be skipped if players found it on their own. *Drill open the cell door(179 seconds) or: Use thermal paste to burn the door *Protect Matt *Wait for the SUV to arrive *Escape using the sewers*(only if SUV driver was killed) Walkthrough: Starting outside the prison yard,players must find a way inside the prison.Entering the prison grounds immediately sets off the alarm,and there's no way around it.You can enter the prison by either by going through the front gate,or going around the prison walls to find a weak spot which can be blown up with shaped charges.The security office always spawns on the 2nd floor,and to reach it,it is recommended to buy the ladder asset.The security office spawns in two positions.Either next to the armory,or immediately to the right after climbing the ladder.Players are also recommended to buy the keycard asset,or bring ECM Jammers or shaped charges.The crew should split in two groups.Two interact with every prisoner to check if they are indeed Matt,while the other defend the computer.If the correct cell door was found,players must either drill the door,or use thermal paste to immediately burn through it(must be drilled if Matt is in solitary confinement).After this,players must protect Matt.If Matt is shot too many times,he will be downed and if he goes to custody the heist will fail.If he is downed 2 times,and then gets down for the 3rd time,players will have 3 seconds to help him no matter the difficulty,so one should always protect him.The SUV always arrives in one minute after leaving the prison.If the armored escape asset was bought,SUV's health will be doubled,but he can still be killed like the escape driver in Watchdogs.If he dies,players must find a crowbar if they haven't already and break open the sewer entrance that's outlined. Variations *Matt can either be in solitary confinement,or a regular cell *The security office spawns in 2 different places. *Prison guards can either carry a Bronco .44 or a Chimano 88(always a Bronco .44 on Deathwish) *Matt can either spawn without a gun,or with a gun he stole from a guard. Deathwish Changes *Increased chance of Matt being in Solitary Confinement. *There are significantly more guards at the beginning. *All prison guards carry a Bronco .44. *The SUV driver has a chance of crashing before even reaching the crew(50%). *Players cannot interact with prisoners. *Only 1 crowbar can spawn on the map. Achievements Day 2 Assets ' ' Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Nade asset full.png|Grenade Case ''' '''Objectives: *'E'''nter the airport *Get past the security gate(199 seconds) *Hack the PC(120 seconds) *Lead Matt to the plane *Open the hangar door *Get to the security tower *Check schedule *Approve take off or: Wait for the other plane to land(1-2 minutes) *Protect the plane *Escape '''Walkthrough' Players start inside the airport.Casing mode is available,but alarm will go off exactly at the 00:30 timer mark.A security gate will close off the room where the PC is.The gate can only be drilled and the drill lasts 199(249 on Deathwish) seconds without any skills.After the gate is opened,players must find the correct computer by interacting with the main PC and then listening to the beeps the correct PC makes,which is similiar to Big Bank,altough the PC never beeps on Deathwish.After the hack is done,a number will be displayed on the hacked PC(never on Deathwish).The number means which hangar contains the plane.Players have to open the hangar by pressing two buttons on right and left sides of the door.When you have opened the hangar,someone must get to the security tower located on the edge of the airport.Climb several sets of stairs and pick the lock on the door at the top.There will be an outlined notepad on the table which requires interacting.There's a 35%(50% on Deathwish) chance that another plane will have to land before you can take off.Matt will drive the plane outside the hangar,and you have to protect him.If the plane takes too many shots before getting to the right position,a warning will be given by Bain .If the plane gets shot even more,the mission will automatically fail,but not before Bain calls the crew "a bunch of lazy dumbasses".If you successfully protect the plane,you have to enter it,and get inside the escape zone. Variations *The correct hangar door is sometimes open from the beginning *The security gate has a low chance of malfunctioning. *The PC sometimes doesn't show the correct number,forcing players to open every hangar,with a cooldown of 30 seconds between each door due to a lockdown. *Another plane might have to land before heisters can take off,so waiting for it to do so is important(to avoid crashing). Deathwish Changes *The correct hangar door is never open. *The security gate drill lasts longer(249 seconds). *The PC never shows the correct number. *Correct PC never beeps,and never shows a message. *Cooldown between opening hangars is increased to 45 seconds. *Chance of waiting for another plane is increased to 50%. Achievements Day 3 Assets ' ' Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-mall-gascan1.png|Thermite Assets manager.png|Professor James Train Asset 3.png|Drill Parts Intel ''' '''Objectives: *Enter the factory *Eliminate the gangsters *Find the vault *Find drill parts. or: Find the thermite *Drill open the vault(359 seconds) or: Burn the Vault roof(319 seconds) *Transport the coke to the roof *Wait for Matt's helicopter *Secure the Coke (0/10) *Defend your position *Chase Hector's brother *Kill him (skipped if he was killed during the chase) *Survive until Matt returns *Escape or: Cook and secure Meth(0/10)' ' Walkthrough Players start at the front door of the factory,and the alarm is raised.Players must defend from gangsters who spawn in large groups and deal a lot of damage.After they eliminate atleast 25 gangsters,players are prompted to find the vault in which the gang keeps their coke.If players haven't bought the Thermite asset they will have to find thermal drill parts that are hidden in boxes that require crowbars if players desire to open them.Otherwise,the thermite packet will be outlined and ready to be assembled at the vault roof.After that's done,under heavy fire,players must transport the coke to the roof of the factory.When Matt has arrived,players must secure ALL bags of coke in order to trigger the next objective.Matt then instructs the crew to defend the roof as it will be their escape spot.However,Hector's brother,who is revealed to be the person who wants to take over,calls the crew on the radio and tells them that they'll regret everything.Bain locates Hector's brother and tells the crew.He starts running,and has the same amount of health as a Murkywater guard,so players are free to kill him during the chase.If they don't he will stop,and will appear as a dominated cop on the ledge of a balcony without a fence.After this he has the same amount of health as a Maximum Force Responder and players are prompted to kill him.Bain soon tells them about the hidden meth lab inside of a container.If players wish to cook meth,they should buy the Professor James asset as he says the instructions 2 times faster than Bain,and he gives short,simple and understandable instructions which are always correct(e.g "Add Caustic Soda now." or "Add Hydrogen chloride.").Players can escape at any time during the cooking process,but it is still recommended to cook all the meth possible. Variations *The vault is sometimes open. *The methlab may be in an already opened container. Deathwish Changes *The vault is never open. *The meth lab always spawns in a container that's hardly defensible,and out in the open. *Significantly more gangsters at the beginning. Achievements Category:Blog posts